


Scandalous

by Rebldomakr



Series: Barbarians [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex on Death's Car, did that because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Sam never felt so scandalous than when he was on the hood of Lucifer Shurley's 1959 Cadillac Eldorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

Lucifer was really Nick Shurley, owner of bar called the Cage and secret brothel/strip club called Broken Eden. He was a man, fourteen years older than Sam with blond hair and grey-blue eyes. Maybe not as much muscle as Dean or John, but he was strong with a grip that left bruises. Dean disapproved, so did John, and all of his friends. Probably most of the town, too, but Sam didn't care about any of them. 

Before meeting Lucifer, scandalous wasn't a word that could be used to describe Sam. There was teacher's pet, hard worker, genius, or skinny, maybe, but never scandalous. He was the teacher's favorites in AP classes and straight A's, even though his father was a mechanic/drunk and his brother was a hedonist/mechanic. He went to church, participated in clubs, was a star in the soccer team, babysat on the weekends, and volunteered for charity work whenever he was considered old enough.

On his fifteenth birthday everything went downhill, or so everyone said. Same entered the Cage looking for his brother, only to end up talking to Lucifer complaining about his family while on a colorful, punch-like drink that knocked him out by the third glass. Even though nothing happened, he still didn't get home until the next day when he was dropped off. A few more times of that happening, they kissed. The occasional visit turned into every day and Sam only went home after school until his brother passed out at eight.

Lucifer gave him new clothes, drove him to school and picked him up, gave him food, kissed his tears away when he was sad, and made him laugh. Lucifer insisted they were made for each other, and Sam couldn't help but agree. Of course, two days after that he lost his virginity to a twenty-nine year old when he was only fifteen and a few years away for it to be legal.

It was Christmas. Sam was laying across the hood of Lucifer's 1958 Cadillac Eldorado. They were parked inside of the forest where no one would could see Sam's bare skin, or hear his screams because he made most screamers look like whisperers.

Lucifer pushed into him in hard, deep thrusts that were set at a pace that'd prolong the event enough for Sam to mark Lucifer's back with new scratches and color his fingernails with blood while his shoulders were torn and bloodied with very new bite pushed into it his skin.

Dirty words were slipping out of Lucifer's mouth with ease. Sam eagerly accepted each word even though from anyone else it'd be an insult Lucifer would kill them for.

"Look at my little slut," Lucifer was cooing and Sam was soaking up every word. "Do you feel it?" He said. "My cock, fuck, my little Sam's so full, aren't you?"

Sam whined loudly. "Please!" He cried, trying to push back on every one of Lucifer's thrusts so he'd have enough pressure on his prostate long enough to make him finally reach his peak.

Lucifer answered but swinging his hand hard on Sam's thigh, slowing down his thrust and shoving his mouth on the boy's neck and biting down. Not enough to actually puncture the skin, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ah!" Sam yelped, eyes widening in what some could confuse for pain, but Lucifer knew it was the boy's sick satisfaction at being hurt and humiliated to the highest extent without actually being seen by anyone  _but_  Lucifer.

"Come on, Sam, beg for me." Lucifer said, a sick grin forming on his face. He smacked Sam's thigh again.

Sam tried saying 'Please' but it came out as a stutter, eyes watering in desperation before  _goddammit he was close_ but Lucifer had practically stopped

"You can do it." Lucifer said. "Come on, Sam, tell me how much you want my cock."

"O-oh, God, Lucy, please." Sam sobbed out. "I need it, please, I need,  _need_ ,  ** _need_  **it." He threw his head back, hitting hard against the metal hood but the pain really didn't register at the moment. "Gimme your cock, I need it so bad. Need to be fucked, please." He begged.

Lucifer grinned, he smacked Sam's thigh again in the same spot. He cried out, but not because of the pain, but because Lucifer resumed his heavy thrusted right after.

People used to think Sam would never be the one people called a slut. No one would have said he was scandalous.

But honestly, Sam's never felt so scandalous than when he was on the hood of Lucifer's Cadillac.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something to begin my writing here on AO3, but now I think I may start a short series out of it, which will be the perfect introduction for me into this website.


End file.
